


Louder

by okayhotshot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/pseuds/okayhotshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han can only recall a few times in his life that he’s been truly jealous. And most of them have been since he met Leia.</p>
<p>Written for Hanleia Appreciation Week 2016, Day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

Han can only recall a few times in his life that he's been truly jealous. And most of them have been since he met Leia. He's been jealous of way that she's fawned over Luke. He even remembers boiling with envy when Leia kissed him, even though that was exactly what she wanted. And even now he can't help but feel a pitiful bout of jealousy as he watches Lando flirt with her. 

"You have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Lando says, showing Leia his most charming smile. 

Han struggles not to scoff. He knows that she cares about him. Hell, he knows that she loves him and he hopes that she knows that he feels the same way. But Lando has always had a way with women that not even Han could match. And the part of Han that has never known anything to be constant is afraid of Leia slipping through his fingers. 

"That's very sweet," Leia says kindly to Lando. "But I'm spoken for."

Her gaze flickers briefly to Han, almost like her eyes are searching his for approval. He doesn't have to say a word. He tosses her a wink, sitting a little more comfortably than he had been before. 

He doesn't know what he's done to deserve Leia. He's been nothing but a dirty smuggler for most of his life. It doesn't really matter what he did, not really. He's just glad that he did it. Leia is the light in the darkness. She brings out the good in him, and he isn't about to let her get away. 

"That's a damn shame," Lando says, not noticing her look at Han. His eyes are too fixated on Leia to see anything else. 

He has the strongest urge to scoot closer to her, wrap his arms around her, and kiss her as deeply as he can, but he knows that Leia probably wouldn't approve. 

He hates that he feels a little possessive. Leia isn't an object to be won or lost and she certainly belongs to no one but herself. But in a way, he is hers and she is his and that's the way it's supposed to be. He almost wants to pull Lando aside, and tell him as much, but there's more subtle ways to take care of that, and he knows just how to do it. 

Han stays quiet through most of dinner, watching as Lando tries his best to win over the princess. Leia isn't having any of it, but she never bought any of Han's flirting either and now look at where they are. Han has never loved anything the way he loves her, not even himself.

As soon as dinner is over, Lando offers the princess a kiss on the hand and a simple good night before retreating to his quarters, leaving Han and Leia alone.

“Your friend Lando is certainly something,” Leia says, smirking slightly as she pushes herself up from the table, crossing over to press a kiss to Han’s cheek.

“That's putting it nicely,” Han says, catching Leia’s hand before she can walk away, tugging her into his lap.

Surprisingly, she doesn't protest, settling into her new seat, slipping her arms around his neck.

“You’re kind of cute when you're jealous,” Leia says, a small smirk forming on her face as she leans in closer, ghosting a kiss over his lips.

He hums in approval, tempted to pull her in closer and claim her lips with a kiss like he has so many times before, but he doesn’t. He’s letting her control things for now.

“Was it that obvious?” he asks her with a raised eyebrow, slipping his arms around her waist in return, unable to keep from smirking.

“Definitely,” she replies, pressing gentle kisses to each corner of his mouth, but never letting her lips fully meet his own. “You were rolling your eyes so much I was almost convinced they were going to fall out of their sockets.”

Han chuckles at this, hazel eyes locking with brown ones. “I couldn’t help it,” he says, letting his hands rest on her hips, lifting her up and sitting her on the edge of the table. “I wouldn’t want Lando to steal you away from me.”

It’s Leia’s turn to roll her eyes, a small smirk tugging at her lips. “You really think after everything I would toss you aside for your friend?”

“I dunno,” he says, standing up, resting his hands on either side of Leia as he leans in closer to her. “I seem to remember us establishing that you like scoundrels.”

“You’re remembering that conversation wrong,” she insists, not shying away from Han. In fact, she seems to gravitate closer to him. There’s something alluring about the entire situation that not even she can deny. “I like you because you’re a scoundrel. I don’t like all of them.” 

“But I seem to remember telling you that you don’t have enough scoundrels in your life. How do I know you don’t want to collect them?”

“I think one is enough for me,” she says, closing the distance between them, finally allowing her lips to capture his in a slow, heated kiss.

Han takes the chance to tug Leia even closer, and she takes the hint easily. Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him as close as he can get. Her lips are as soft, sweet, and inviting as ever, intoxicating his mind like nothing else has ever been able to do.

He nibbles gently on her bottom lip, urging her to part her own, to deepen the kiss between them. She seems just as eager as he is, because her lips part almost instantly, a soft noise of approval coming from the back of her throat. This might be easier than he thought it would be.

His hand comes up from the table, to travel up the length of her leg, up the bottom of her skirt, fingertips grazing the inside of her thigh. He knows that Leia is his and he is hers, but Lando doesn’t have any idea. Not yet anyway. If Han has his way, his old friend is about to find out.

Leia hums against Han’s lips, her legs parting a bit more so that his fingers can travel more freely. Han can already feel the heat coming from between her thighs, knowing that she must already be ready for him. He can’t help but let out a soft moan into the kiss as his fingers graze over her underwear. Her hips jut forward slightly at the simple touch, telling him that he’s on the right track.

Han wiggles his finger underneath the hem of her panties, tugging them down her thighs and down the length of her legs. She unwraps herself from around him so that she can kick them off, letting them fall somewhere on the floor, forgotten until after they’re finished.

He knows that this isn’t the best place to do this, but he’s not going to stop and Leia isn’t making any moves to do so either. He lets his fingers dance up her thighs again, slipping a finger in between her folds. He can’t fight back a groan as he feels the wetness that has already pooled there. He keeps thinking that he might get used to being with Leia this way, but every time seems to be just as exhilarating as the first.

“I don’t think we should take this slow, hotshot,” Leia whispers breathlessly in his ear, lips grazing over the sensitive skin. “Someone could walk in any minute.”

“That’s part of what makes this so exciting, sweetheart,” he replies, smirking a little.

But he doesn’t give her time to respond before he leans forward and captures her lips again, reaching down to undo the button on his pants before pushing Leia’s skirt up her legs. Han doesn’t waste anymore time. He tugs Leia forward again, and her legs wrap around him as he sinks into her.

Leia buries her face into his neck to try and muffle the moan that escapes her, but Han chuckles. “No need for that, princess,” he says. “I want everyone to hear.”

Han gently moves his hips, resting one hand on the table next to her and the other on her thigh, groaning as she envelops him completely. He’ll never get tired of the exquisite noises that Leia makes when they’re intimate. Normally he might like to keep them to himself, but he wants Lando to hear. It might be the only way he gets his friend to back off. He and Lando are a lot alike in that aspect, they don’t give up easily.

Leia grips tightly to his shoulders as Han continues to move his hips. His name escapes her lips in a delicate moan and it’s almost enough to make him come undone already. He’s not sure that Leia knows how incredible she is. Everything about her drives him crazy in the best way, the sex always seems to be like an added bonus.

The room is cool, but their bodies are heated. The room that was once silent is filled to the brim with their noises of pleasure, and he almost encourages her to be louder. He doesn’t like being possessive, but he will be when it’s warranted, and he’s sure that if he doesn’t do something about it, Lando will keep trying his hand at winning over Leia Organa.

“I’m close,” Leia says with a shaky voice, gripping his shoulders a bit tighter.

Han shudders a bit, picking up the pace of his hips. “Come on, sweetheart,” he says. “Come for me, and when you do, make sure you say my name.”

All it takes is a few more well timed movements at the right pace and Leia is tumbling over the edge, her walls closing down around him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades with her head tilted back and his name hanging perfectly off of her lips. The sight is so beautiful that Han doesn’t last much longer. He chases her release with his own, letting his head fall into her shoulder as he tries to catch his breath.

Leia lets out a breathy laugh, carding her hands through his sweaty hair. “Hm. You certainly know how to mark your territory, hotshot.”

Han can’t help but laugh, lifting his hand so that his eyes can lock with hers. “Well, this way it was fun for both of us.”

“How thoughtful,” she says with a roll of her eyes, a smirk still present on her face.

He pulls out of her, tugging his pants up and smoothing down her skirt before offering her a smile of his own. “I knew you’d say that, princess. Now what do you say we continue this in our quarters?”

Han offers her a hand which she takes without hesitation, hopping off the edge of the table. They gather up their things and head from the dining area and down the hall. “As fun as that little show was, you know it wasn’t necessary, right? You have nothing to worry about. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Han says, giving her hand a squeeze as the door to their room parts and they step inside. “I just can’t help my jealous side, sweetheart.”

Leia shakes her head as she pushes herself onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before crossing over the bed. Han watches her carefully, smiling to himself. He may be a jealous scoundrel, but he’s the luckiest man in the galaxy.


End file.
